Mi amor en cinco cartas
by Annye Albarn
Summary: Sonic recueda que por una casualidad se encontrará enamorado a primer vista y se decide a confesarle sus sentimientos en estas cinco cartas. AU. yaoi. One-Shot por parte del Dia de San Valentin. feliz dia!


Hola a todos! Aquí de nuevo, feliz día de San Valentín!

Para festejar esta tierna festividad... un One-Shot! de nada mas ni nada menos que Sonic The Hedgehog!

Advertencias: este fic contiene yaoi (chico x chico) si no te gusta no lo leas (quedan advertidos), en cambio si te gusta pues espero que lo disfrutes!

Los personajes de Sonic the Hedgehog no me pertenecen, sino a SEGA. La historia es toda mia

Sin mas a leer!

* * *

..._lo recuerdo..._

Aquel día era un día soleado. Estábamos en la escuela según recuerdo. Estaba en clase de química, aburriéndome con cada palabra que decía el profesor, en aquel momento mire distraídamente por la ventana, hacia la cancha de futbol. En ese instante...te vi...

Me encontré con que tu estabas jugando un partido de futbol, con la remera de tu equipo correspondiente, con tu piel perlada por aquellas gotas de sudor que caían, me derretía con cada movimiento que hacías.

Hasta recuerdo que aquel día, me reprocharon por estar distraído mirando por la ventana.

En aquel instante no sabia ni siquiera en que clase estabas, ni cual era tu nombre. Pero con el tiempo lo averigüe, sabia que eras un año mayor que yo, que tu nombre era Shadow The Hedgehog. El saber cosas sobre ti me hacia feliz; y por alguna razón, cuando tenia tiempo, te seguía.

Sabia que te sentabas en la tercera mesa desde la puerta, del lado izquierdo, que te tomabas apenas 5 minutos en silencio antes de poder saborear tu comida. Tus movimientos no eran bruscos, en cambio eran delicados y pausados.

Pasaban los días y yo para ti era invisible, aunque casi siempre este allí. Sabia que eras popular entre las mujeres y lo que me pone mas furioso es que se te declaran, pero... tu las rechazas.

A veces pienso si podría tener alguna posibilidad contigo, pero el solo pensarlo me hace sentir que eres inalcanzable.

Así que para acercarme aunque sea un poco, se me había ocurrido una idea, el escribirte una carta, aunque no soy muy experto en esas cosas.

En una noche me dedique a escribirte la primera carta, me sentía muy nervioso, pero quería expresar mis sentimientos. Había terminado la carta, la coloque en un sobre blanco, no había dicho si era un chico o una chica, en que clase estaba o mi nombre, no, solo puse mis sentimientos.

Cuando termine de escribirla, al día siguiente me llene de valor y la coloque en tu casillero, luego me escondí en una pared cercana, cuando tu estabas allí, tomaste la carta con un poco de sorpresa, la leíste y ¡sonreíste!. Casi me desmayo al ver esa sonrisa en tu rostro, eso solo me hizo que me enamore mas de ti.

Me fui corriendo de allí con una sonrisa plasmada en mi rostro. Estaba feliz, estaba muy feliz

Llego un día, por ahora ese es el día mas feliz de todos, porque pude hablar contigo, aunque estaba un poco nervioso. Ese día estaba llevando algunos libros a la biblioteca, eran muchos y pesaban, se me dificultaba un poco. Todo iba bien, pero al bajar las escaleras, me resbale y caí o eso pensé, al abrir mis ojos ante la caída, vi tus ojos rubí mirándome. Sentía que me sujetabas así que me incorpore rápidamente y junte todos los libros, vi de reojo que tu me ayudabas. Al querer coger los libros que tu sostenías me lo negaste y te ofreciste a ayudarme. Realmente eres muy bueno.

Mientras caminábamos hacia la biblioteca conversábamos sobre cualquier cosa, estaba realmente feliz. al llegar a la biblioteca dejamos los libros, y al salir de ella te despediste, llamándome por mi nombre a lo lejos. Mi corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar mi nombre de tus labios y volví de lo mas feliz a mi sala.

En la hora del almuerzo estaba muy triste porque ya nunca podría hablar mas contigo, pensaba que nada mas fue cosa de una sola vez. Al coger mi bandeja de comida me iba a dirigir a mi mesa habitual, pero escuche tu llamado a mi persona, pensé que estaba soñando, pero al ver que me señalabas tu mesa me alegre y fui hasta allí. Comimos juntos y también me presentaste a algunos de tus amigos, me sentía feliz.

Me decidí a escribirte otra carta, esa ves no se me dificulto tanto y termine la segunda carta, colocándola en el típico sobre blanco. Al día siguiente la coloque nuevamente en el casillero. Me escondí nuevamente y vi tu cara de felicidad al ver otra de mis cartas, me sentía feliz porque hasta ahora, lo que te hace sonreír así son mis cartas. Luego pase por allí disimuladamente y creo que me viste porque me habías llamado. Te salude alegremente y como si no supiera nada te pregunte por la carta, contestaste que era de alguien preciado. Sonreíste y me sentí demasiado feliz.

De allí en adelante nos hicimos amigos y luego mejores amigos. Pasábamos el tiempo juntos, íbamos a la casa del contrario de vez en cuando, aunque era demasiado peligroso debido a mis sentimientos. Sabia todo sobre ti y creo que sabias todo sobre mi o casi todo. Lo que no sabes sobre mi son las cartas que te escribí y el sentimiento de amor que tengo sobre ti.

Me dedique a escribir la tercera carta, esta ves ninguna dificultad se me presento. Seguía expresando mis sentimientos con mas intensidad que siempre. A veces parezco escribir algo gracioso, porque las dos veces anteriores que te envié las cartas te reíste pero no en burla.

Al querer entregártela vi que estabas con una chica en tu casillero me escondí cerca de allí para escuchar la conversación, pero esa fue mala idea, al escuchar sobre que estaban hablando me enoje y sin darme cuenta también lloraba. Ella te había dicho sobre mis cartas; que ella te las había entregado, tu al parecer le creíste porque te habías quedado sin habla. No sabia como o porque sabia sobre las cartas pero se estaba pasando por mi, como si ella fuera la que las había entregado. Pero no, ella no las entrego y solo le mintió a Shadow solo para ganarse su amor.

Minutos después se marcharon, entregue la carta algo arrugada a causa de mi enfado y me fui de allí aun llorando.

En todo ese día estaba extraño a tu parecer porque siempre me preguntabas si estaba bien y con una sonrisa forzada te decía que todo andaba bien cuando no lo estaba. Tu te preocupabas por mi eso me hacia feliz, pero estaba triste porque le habías creído, a aquella chica, sobre lo que te había dicho de las cartas.

Al día siguiente en un receso, fui a la azotea para hacer un trabajo que consistía en hacer un poema. ¿Qué mejor lugar que la terraza?. allí me senté y mire al cielo, aun no sabia que escribir y sobre que. Había pensado escribir sobre ti pero descarte la idea, no quería que mis compañeros sepan que estaba enamorado, no señor.

Un sonido de aquel lugar hizo que volteara y allí estabas tu, te salude con una sonrisa. Al parecer mi enojo había disminuido porque luego del suceso de la carta nunca te vi con aquella chica, eso me tranquilizaba.

Tu te sentaste a mi lado y me preguntaste que estaba haciendo. Te conteste que estaba haciendo un trabajo sobre poesía, pero no sabia de que escribir, estaba sin inspiración.

Tu me propusiste de escribir sobre algo importante para mi o que me guste. La respuesta seria obvia en aquel momento de no ser que, se trataba de ti, no quería que mis compañeros sepan de que estaba enamorado y que tu tampoco supieras sobre ese sentimiento, me rechazarías al instante.

Así que escribí sobre las carreras o maratones, me encantan esos eventos ya que soy el mejor cuando se trata de correr.

Al terminar te mostré el poema y diste una exclamación. Dijiste que te había gustado, que mi letra era muy prolija y que podía llegar a convertirme en un poeta. Me sonroje al instante y tu te reíste con aquella melódica risa que hacia que volara a mi mundo, pero el timbre de termino de receso rompió el momento, nos despedimos y me dirigí a mi salón.

En mi hogar me propuse a hacer la cuarta carta, para nada mas ni nada menos que San Valentín. En ese momento no tenia inspiración así que solo puse que mis sentimientos hacia ti, si son verdaderos, que podrías saber quien soy en realidad, mañana, en el día de San Valentín. Sabia que en esa festividad todo se distinguí con rosa rojo y demás, pero era un chico así que en ves de un sobre rosa o rojo o demás, use mi sobre blanco, como había echo las tres veces anteriores.

El solo pensar en lo que había colocado me ponía de los nervios, pero ya era hora de que diera a saber sobre mis sentimientos, quería que tu lo supieras y escuchar que opinabas, estaba decidido a decírtelo.

Pensé en un lugar y en un horario. En la terraza después de la escuela, porque creía que a esa hora no se hallaba nadie en ese lugar.

Al día siguiente, San Valentín, fui a la escuela con un poco de miedo, pensaba entregarte la carta, pero al tratar de ir a tu casillero me encontré con una multitud de chicas queriendo poner sus cartas, chocolates, etc. en tu casillero. Fruncí el ceño, como había dicho antes, eras popular con las mujeres, eso me hacia enojar, porque quería que solo me miraras a mi. Con un suspiro, volví ante mis pasos; esperaría a que se alejaran de allí.

Minutos después coloque mi carta en tu casillero y volteando hacia ambos lados, me asegure de que no halla nadie. Luego corrí hacia mi salón antes de que empiecen las clases.

En todo ese día no había visto a Shadow, pero al termino de clases iría igual a la azotea con la esperanza de que pueda venir.

Cuando terminaron las clases me dirigí a la azotea. Abrí la puerta y el viento me pego en la cara, era relajante, me acerque hacia la reja viendo como se iban todos a sus respectivas casas. Espere allí hasta que todos se fueran.

No quedaba nadie, solo yo. Admiraba el atardecer, como el sol se iba escondiendo en el horizonte, baje mi mirada y vi una figura bicolor yendo hacia la entrada de la escuela. Pensé un poco y di con la respuesta. No había ido aquel día, porque era el día de Sn Valentín, el día en que todas las chicas de la escuela mas lo hostigaban, no lo culpaba.

Seguí mirando hacia abajo y me extrañe, no habías salido en mas de diez minutos, acaso...

Luego reaccioné ante el sonido de la puerta, voltee hacia ella y te vi a ti, me sorprendí, pero a mi parecer tu no lo estabas. Te acercaste lentamente y baje la mirada, ahora lo sabias, sabes que soy yo.

Tu me tomaste del mentón para que te viera, te vi con una sonrisa y me extrañe. Lentamente me acercaste a ti y sentí un toque suave en mis labios, nada mas. Era un toque suave y tierno a la vez. Después de unos minutos nos separamos y aun tenias esa sonrisa. No se cuando te acercaste a mi oído y lo que escuche me extraño aun mas.

_"ya lo sabia"_

Trate de comprender esas palabras en mi mente y di una exclamación, te mire con cara de no entender, después suspiraste.

Luego de una explicación, pude entender. Tu ya sabias que era yo quien te enviaba esas cartas y de mis sentimientos hacia ti ¡desde el principio!. Puse una cara de puchero, tu te reíste robándome un beso que hizo que me sonrojara, al separarnos dijiste que me amabas, me sonroje lo mas que pude mientras mi corazón estaba a mil. Me tomaste de la mano y propusiste que nos vayámonos, yo susurre que te amaba, tu me escuchaste y reíste, pero sabia que no era en burla, sino que te dio gracia mi actitud.

El tiempo paso y ya éramos novios oficialmente, nos abrazábamos, nos besábamos, hacíamos... cosas; salíamos, pasábamos el tiempo juntos como en los viejos tiempos; y se me ocurrió hacerle una carta como había echo antes. Esta vez la carta fue para nuestro aniversario. Ya llevábamos como dos meses y me alegraba. Nos amábamos como nada ni nadie.

Empecé a escribir la carta, ya era sábado. Al terminar de escribir la carta busque un sobre, pero me di cuenta de que ya no tenia. Salí de casa a buscar sobres, pero al pasar por una tienda vi un dije rojo que me hizo pensar en Shadow, lo compre junto con un cordel negro y fui a buscar el sobre que tenia que comprar. Esta vez no compre un sobre blanco como los anteriores sino uno negro con un listón rojo que rodeaba todo el sobre horizontalmente.

Al llegar a mi casa, coloque la carta en el sobre. Tenia en mente entregarte la carta junto con el collar, mañana domingo, cuando nos juntáramos para salir.

El domingo paso realmente agradable, fuimos a muchos lugares y nos divertimos. Ahora estábamos en tu casa, ya era hora de entregarte la carta; la leíste y sonreíste, te mostré la caja que contenía el collar, lo abriste y te sorprendiste. instintivamente me abrazaste fuertemente, estabas feliz y eso me hacia feliz.

Tu me regalaste unas zapatillas rojas con una franja blanca, mis ojos brillaron y te bese como nunca, me encantaban aquellas zapatillas, hace tiempo que las había visto pero no tenia como pagarlas, eran perfectas para correr ¡y Shadow me las había regalado!

Sentía que te movías mientras seguíamos besándonos, mientras estaba aferrado a tu cintura con ambas piernas. Me recostaste sobre algo blando, supuse que era una cama, sabia lo que seguía y hasta donde querías llegar. De mis labios pasaste a mi cuello mordiéndolo y dejando marcas rojas, luego pasaste tu lengua por esas marcas rojas. A ese punto ya no podía razonar, cada vez que me tocabas perdía mi cordura, ¿por que será?... ¿Por qué me agrada cuando me tocas?... ¿o es porque te amo?... a este punto nada importa solo quiero estar contigo para siempre y que este día nunca se acabe, pero se que solo es un sueño, en algún momento se acabara...pero se que habrá una próxima vez.

No se cuando, pero vi que ya estabas por debajo de mi cintura. Sentía como acelerabas tus caricias, tal vez por mis gemidos. En la sala solo se escuchaban mis gemidos y uno que otro jadeo tuyo. Simplemente estábamos en nuestros mundos; y por suerte estábamos solos.

Minutos después estaba por llegar al clímax, pero paraste en seco. Me enojaría contigo al no saber que planeabas. Ya nos conocíamos demasiado no hacían falta las palabras, parecía como si leyéramos la mente del otro.

Estaba demasiado agitado y mi vista era borrosa, pero sabia lo que ibas a hacer aun estando allí. Trate de relajarme y al sentir una invasión por mi espalda baja, fruncí el ceño y lance un quejido que tu amortiguaste al besarme. Dolía mucho pero, se que se ira en algún momento. Sentía el dolor mientras me besabas y yo me abrazaba a ti, atrayéndote mas a mi. Pronto el dolor disminuyo hasta no quedar nada. Al notarlo, empezaste a moverte rítmicamente. Al principio fue lento, pero con el pasar del tiempo se volvía rápido aunque seguía siendo suave y no brusco.

Sentía y oía tu respiración junto con tus jadeos chocando sobre mi oído, haciéndome gemir mas fuerte hasta el punto en que ambos nos corrimos.

Lentamente te colocaste a un lado mío y me miraste con tus profundos rubíes que me hipnotizaban desde el primer día en que los vi. Te sonreí y apoye mis labios en los tuyos. Pareció gustarte ya que me tomaste de mi nuca manteniéndonos así por unos pocos minutos.

Al separarnos, inconscientemente me reí. Me preguntaste a causa de mi risa lo único que pude decirte es que valió la pena darte mi amor en aquellas cinco cartas. Te reíste con aquella risa que tanto adoro y atesoro.

_"Feliz aniversario"_ dijimos al unísono antes de abrazarnos y quedarnos profundamente dormidos

* * *

Y se acabo! espero que les haya gustado.

Pueden ser libres de comentar, etc.

PD : Feliz día de San Valentín

Atte : Annye Albarn


End file.
